


I Knew You Were Trouble

by hannasus



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Arguing, F/M, Makeup Sex, Season/Series 04, Sex in the Arrow Suit, Sex in the Lair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-07
Updated: 2015-09-07
Packaged: 2018-04-19 14:15:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4749446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hannasus/pseuds/hannasus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oliver and Felicity fight and then make up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Knew You Were Trouble

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MachaSWicket](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MachaSWicket/gifts).



> Written for MachaSWicket, because if fandom’s taught me anything, it’s that porn is an appropriate gift when one of your friends needs cheering up.

Felicity winced as the door behind her flew open with enough force to make it crack against the wall with a loud _bang._

Well. That was definitely going to leave a mark.

She spun her chair around as Oliver stormed into the lair, trailed by the rest of the team. “What the hell was that out there?” he shouted, pushing back his hood and yanking off his mask before rounding on Dig.

“I thought it went pretty well,” Diggle replied flatly as Laurel and Thea exchanged an uncomfortable glance. 

Oliver set his bow down carefully, because no matter how mad he was, he wasn’t going to take it out on his weapon—too bad the rest of them weren’t so lucky. “Is this the way you guys have been running things while I was gone?” he growled, shrugging out of his quiver. “Everybody throws the plan out the window and does whatever the hell they want?”

So, okay. They were doing this now, apparently. Felicity pursed her lips and pushed herself to her feet.

“You needed backup,” Dig said with a shrug, making a good show of being impervious to Oliver’s temper.

“I told you to hold your position in the alley,” Oliver shot back.

Before Diggle could respond, Felicity spoke up: “And then _I_ told him to go inside and watch your back.”

Every head in the room swiveled her direction, but she only had eyes for Oliver.

“ _What?_ ” he said in the low, dangerous voice he usually reserved for criminals.

Felicity tilted her chin, refusing to be intimidated by his bluster. “I gave the order. If you have a problem with it, take it up with me, not John.”

“Funny, I didn’t hear you issue that order over comms,” Oliver said tightly.

“That’s because the order only went to Diggle’s feed.” Out of the corner of her eye, Felicity saw Thea wince in anticipation of her brother’s explosion.

“ _Dammit,_ Felicity! You can’t do that!”

Felicity crossed her arms and met his gaze, undaunted. “I can, actually. I just did it, and it worked out fine.”

“It _didn’t_ work out fine,” Oliver replied through clenched teeth, “because two of them got away. Which was what I wanted Diggle in the alley to prevent!”

“We needed him in the fight keeping you alive more than we needed him picking off runners.”

Predictably, Oliver chose to ignore the part where he’d put his own life in danger with his stupid plan. “I can’t have you giving contradictory orders behind my back when we’re in the field! Don’t you see how dangerous that is?”

“More dangerous than you trying to take on six of the Triad alone with no backup?” she countered.

“ _I told you I could handle it!”_

“And John and I _both_ told you it was reckless,” she shot back, “but you refused to listen, because you’re convinced you know better than everyone else!”

Oliver squeezed his eyes shut. She saw his chest expand and then contract as he schooled himself before turning away from her to face the others. “Can you all give us the room?” he asked in a tightly controlled voice.

“Oh, thank god,” Laurel muttered as she made her escape.

“Don’t have to ask me twice,” Thea agreed, following her out of the room.

Only Diggle didn’t budge. Instead, he drew himself up to his full height and crossed his arms, staring down at Oliver like he was daring his friend to _make_ him move.

“It’s okay, John,” Felicity said quietly. “Really.” She would never not be touched by how protective he was of her, but she didn’t need protecting from Oliver, and she needed him to know that, no matter how much she and Oliver might fight, or how angry he sounded. Things were already tense enough between the two men; she wasn’t going to become an excuse for more conflict.

John gave her a searching look, which she met calmly and steadily. She even managed to give him a smile, although she must not have sold it very well, because Dig’s expression went soft, and he came over to give her arm an encouraging squeeze. “Call if you need anything.” He threw another pointed glare in Oliver’s direction for good measure on his way out the door.

Leaving Felicity alone with a very angry Oliver.

He still had his back to her, so she couldn’t see his face, but she could imagine it perfectly. The hard set to his jaw, the deep creases in his forehead. The flat, disapproving line of his mouth. He was holding himself frighteningly still, his whole body taut as a drawn bowstring.

She took a deep breath to steady her nerves. “I’m not going to apologize for doing whatever it takes to keep you safe,” she announced to the rigid line of his shoulders.

He turned around to face her, his expression carefully shuttered. “Felicity—”

“ _No,”_ she interrupted before he could say whatever it was he was going to say. _“I’m_ going to talk now and _you’re_ going to stand there and listen, which is something you haven’t been doing a lot of since we got back!”

His mouth snapped shut, his eyebrows raising slightly, which she generously chose to interpret as assent.

“I know re-entry hasn’t exactly been easy for you,” she said, fighting to keep the quaver out of her voice. “You didn’t want to come back in the first place, you’re not used to having Thea and Laurel on the team, and things have been difficult with Diggle. I get it. But you’ve been storming around barking orders and expecting everyone to fall in line like good little soldiers. Well guess what? That’s not how this works anymore. You’re a member of a team now, Oliver, and you need to start acting like it.”

She saw a muscle twitch in his jaw, but he didn’t say anything, so she pushed on, clenching her fists at her sides.

“You’re still trying to do everything yourself, like you think you have to carry all the weight on your shoulders. You need to start relying your team more, and you need to listen to them. But most of all, you need to stop acting like you’re invincible, because you’re not, Oliver, and you’re taking too many risks!” Her eyes were burning with angry tears now and her heart was pounding in her ears. “A couple of low-level Triad henchmen are not worth your life! And as long as you keep refusing to listen to reason I’ll keep countermanding your orders in the field to keep you alive.”

Oliver’s expression was impenetrable, and she hated that she couldn’t tell what he was thinking. It felt so strange because she’d gotten used to him being more open with her when it was just the two of them off on their own. She’d forgotten that this was what he was like when they were here. How cold and closed off he could be.

Or maybe she hadn’t forgotten, exactly, she’d just hoped that things would be different now. Better.

“Are you done?” he asked quietly.

She held his gaze, refusing to be the first to break eye contact, and nodded. “Yes.”

He advanced on her, stopping only a few inches away. Close enough that she could feel the heat radiating off his body in angry waves. He was using his height and weight advantage to loom over her—as if she was actually going to be intimidated by him. _Ha!_

He blinked at her. His lips parted and then his mouth crashed against hers and he was kissing her like he couldn’t get enough of her, like his life depended on it. And even though she was mad at him she couldn’t help kissing him back, because it was Oliver, and she loved kissing him, _god_ she loved it so much.

His hands clamped on her shoulders and he pushed her until he had her up backed against the wall. He had her completely hemmed in, his hips pressed against her hard enough that she could feel his erection through his leather pants—oh god, those leather pants. Talk about unfair. Just thinking about them made her knees go wobbly.

Felicity bit back a moan as Oliver’s fingers slid into her hair, tilting her head back to deepen the kiss. _Damn him,_ that was one of her favorite moves of his, and he _knew_ that. One of his thighs pushed between her legs, and she couldn’t help grinding against it, desperate for more contact.

He nipped at her bottom lip and then dropped his mouth down to her throat, his beard rasping against her skin, which already felt fevered and stretched too tight. One of his hands was caressing her breast while the other found the hem of her skirt and started moving up her thigh—and when exactly had he taken his gloves off, how had she not noticed—

“Oliver!” she gasped as his fingers brushed against the thin fabric of her underwear.

“Felicity,” he growled against her collarbone.

“I’m really … _really_ mad at you right now.”

He huffed a hot breath against her skin. “I can tell.”

“Yeah, well … ” She shuddered as he stroked her through her underwear. “It’s … kind of difficult to talk to you when you’re doing … that.”

“Tell me to stop.”

“I … _guuuuh,”_ she moaned incoherently as he increased the pressure.

The hand between her legs stilled maddeningly. He pulled away, just far enough to look at her, and she had no trouble at all reading him now. She _knew_ that look, because he’d looked at her with that same expression—that same longing—so many times that it was burned into her skin like a brand.

_Ugh._ She’d never stood a chance against him. Whenever he looked at her like that she was a complete goner.

“Tell me to stop,” he said again, his voice raw and challenging.

She answered him by surging up on her toes and dragging his mouth down to hers. He sucked at her lower lip hungrily and then his fingers were pushing aside her underwear and plunging inside of her.

Felicity hissed with pleasure and threw her head back as his hand moved between her legs. He knew exactly what she liked, and he already had her so worked up it didn’t take long before she was coming loudly, gasping his name.

When she opened her eyes again he was watching her with an infuriating smirk on his face. “Damn you,” she muttered, smiling.

“You love it.” He bent down and kissed her, sweet and tender this time. “You love me.”

“I do,” she sighed into his mouth.

His hands tightened on her ass. “I think we need to properly break in the new lair.”

“Oliver!” she squeaked as he lifted her off the floor. “Someone could walk in.”

It was one thing for him to have his hand up her dress, and another thing entirely for them to engage in full-on coitus in the middle of the new lair where all of their friends also happened to work. There was a line and that was definitely over it.

“They think we’re fighting,” he reminded her. “No way anyone’s coming back here tonight.”

“That is a very good point,” she conceded, lowering her mouth to his. Oh, hey, look, it turned out she didn’t care that much about lines after all.

He carried her over to the folding table they’d been using as a desk, kissing her the whole way. The landing was a little rough, but she decided to forgive him since he was kind of distracted, what with kissing her breathless and everything. But then she felt the table start to bow and shudder alarmingly underneath her. “Not sturdy enough!” she yelped, clawing at the spaulders on Oliver’s suit.

Grunting, he hiked her up again and carried her over to the med table, which was—yes, definitely much better. The metal surface felt cool against her heated skin, and more importantly, it was solid and strong enough to stand up to their … enthusiastic recreational activities.

Oliver reached up to unzip his leather suit but Felicity stopped him. “Leave it on,” she ordered. “Leave all of it on.” She’d never actually had the chance to do this with him in the suit before—which was kind of a crime when you thought about it—and if they were doing this here she was sure as shit going to make the most of it.

His eyes widened slightly and then a slow, predatory smile spread across his face. He yanked her toward him, nudging her legs open with his knee. “You like me in the suit?” he said, sliding his hands down her thighs.

“Yes.” She shivered as he reversed direction, pushing her skirt up around her hips. “God. Yes.”

“How do you want it?” he asked, reaching to unfasten his pants.

She licked her lips, watching him hungrily. “Hard,” she said, lying back on the table so that she was spread out before him. “Rough.”

“You’re beautiful,” he said, gazing down at her intently. “Do you know how often I fantasized about this? How many nights I watched you working at your computers and thought about taking you just like this?”

“Almost as often I thought about it?” she guessed.

He tugged her underwear aside, not even bothering to take it off before sliding into her. She kept her eyes open as he entered her, because she wanted to watch his face, to see the way his eyelids fluttered and his jaw went slack. She loved to see him like that, loved to watch his muscles tremble as he lost his hold on his iron-clad control. _Because of her._ That was the best part. No one else could do this to him. No one else had this kind of power. Only her. He was hers, utterly, and she was his.

Once he’d stretched her to the limit he pulled out almost all the way and then slammed back into her. “Like that?” he growled, low in the back of his throat. “Is that what you wanted?”

“Yes,” she gasped, and reached for the edge of the table to brace herself as he plunged into her again. “God … Oliver … yes.”

He had a vice-grip her waist that was definitely going to leave bruises—not that she cared _at all_ —and was yanking her against him with each thrust of his hips. It was right on the verge of being too rough which meant it was perfect. That’s what she liked best—when he took her to the edge of her comfort zone and then held her there, safe and secure.

“Touch yourself,” he gritted out. “I want you to touch yourself for me, Felicity.”

She reached down and shuddered as she found the spot where their bodies came together.

Oliver watched her, transfixed, as he drove into her again and again. “That’s right,” he said in the voice he used in the field, all brusk and commanding. “Now come for me Felicity. Come on.”

_Damn,_ with the voice and the Green Arrow suit it was just—wow. Her eyes fluttered closed as she felt the tension coiling in the pit of her stomach. She clenched around him and then there it was, rushing toward her like an oncoming train.

“Say my name,” Oliver urged, and she did, moaning his name over and over again as the waves of pleasure washed over her.

She felt his hips jerk erratically and then he went boneless, slumping down over her. Her fingers curled into his back, stroking up and down his spine as they lay there together, lungs heaving and hearts pounding in unison.

After a moment Oliver pressed a kiss into her shoulder and pulled out, pushing himself upright again. “Come here,” he said, tugging her into his arms.

She let him pull her up and then leaned against his chest contentedly. “Well I guess that’s one way to win a fight.”

“Hey,” he said, tilting her chin up. “I’m sorry.”

She narrowed her eyes at him. “Are you?”

He nodded. “You were right. I’ve been slipping back into old habits. I need to make some new ones.”

“You really do.”

“I will,” he promised solemnly.

She pressed her palm against his cheek and granted him absolution with a kiss.

“It’s a good thing I’ve got you to call me on my bullshit,” he said, grinning at her like he couldn’t help himself, and god, she’d missed that grin, she hadn’t seen nearly enough of it since they’d come back.

“How did you ever live without me?” she asked teasingly.

“I didn’t,” he said, a little too serious and too sad.

“Hey.” Felicity wrapped her hand around the back of his neck. “You’ve got me now.”

“Yeah,” he agreed, resting his forehead against hers. “Yeah, I do.”


End file.
